


Oviparity

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Angels, Bestiality, Biting, Breeding, Demon Dean, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Sexual Violence, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: Dean uses a demonic snake to fill Cas to the brim, then fucks him thoroughly to make sure each and every egg catches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at SPN Kink Meme.  
> Warning for wishy washy biology.

Dean feeds the creature a little of his essence, just enough to give him control, enough to ensure its eggs will take. It hisses, vicious and ready and just a nudge from Dean’s mind sends it on its way. Fast and powerful, it doesn’t hesitate to wend its way up the bed and around Cas’ sleeping form, incorporeal enough at first to keep from waking him until it’s got the full length of its body wrapped around the angel. 

 

Panicked blue eyes meet Dean’s when Cas awakes with a cry as the pure strength of the snake makes itself known. Cas only struggles a little, held firmly and he settles when Dean shushes him. 

 

“Be a good boy, Cas. It’s not gonna hurtcha.” A lie, but Dean doesn’t need Cas to know that. He’d rather not have to deal with damaged angel wings because Cas struggled; besides, the snake’s cock is much smaller than his own, it won’t hurt the angel much. 

 

As Dean watches the snake shifts cleverly, probing until the tip of its length meets the angel’s hole. It shoves it without preamble, adjusting itself so it can be buried as deep as possible. It rocks a little at Dean’s suggestion, letting Cas feel its length within him. The angel flinches when a forked tongue ghosts along his cheek and neck, giving a dismayed little cry and trying to jerk away when it gets too close to his throat. With a flick of his fingers, Dean sends a shock through Cas, satisfied when the angel goes limp and quiet after the initial, pained sound. 

 

“Be  _ good _ , Cas. You’ll get a treat as soon as you’re done.” 

 

The snake hisses quietly every time it drops an egg, Cas whimpering in tandem with the creature. Dean can feel the snake’s satisfaction as Cas accepts its clutch. The eggs are large and healthy, ready to be fertilized and Dean’s own cock twitches at the thought. 

 

Cas bearing for him is the last thing to seal him as a mate in the angel’s mind; unfortunately, Cas had been rendered barren at some point, but it had been easy enough to find an alternative. The creatures of hell hardly care where they spread their eggs and seed, and finding one big enough and easy enough to control was little work. Dean’s lips curl in satisfaction - there’s no way for the rogues to try to take this angel back once he’s properly Dean’s. 

 

There’s the barest of swells just between Cas’ hips once the snake finally slips free and slithers away. The creature vanishes into smoke as Dean frees it from his service; after all, it’s already done its job. Settling on the bed next to his pet, Dean touches the little swell briefly and traces it down to the soft weight of the angel’s cock. Cas whimpers quietly, tear tracks evident on his face, but he doesn’t reach for Dean with the order to stay still in mind. 

 

“M’gonna breed you, Cas. Would you like that? You’ll really be my mate then, full of my offspring, just the way you should be.” 

 

Cas latches onto the word “breed,” one of the words still prominent in his vocabulary. He nods tentatively; he’s afraid of Dean, rightfully so, but the demon is still a fertile, powerful mate, and the angel’s instincts can’t deny that. 

 

Certainly, Dean could vanish his clothes away, but there’s still a bit of gratification that he gets out of watching Cas watch him undress. Fear and hunger have always battled in the angel’s mind; demons are predators after all, the enemy. On the other hand, he’s had the length of Dean’s thick cock pounding into him, fucking him deep and hard; there’s no question the demon would be able to breed him thoroughly. 

 

“Cas. Present.” The angel’s well-trained. He rolls over immediately, ass up and back arched, the perfect angle. Slick from the snake still clings around the rim of his hole, and Dean wastes no time in shoving right in. Cas is wetter inside, just enough to glide and leave a little friction behind. 

 

Smirking as the angel cries and moans, Dean sets a brutal pace, snapping his hips harshly against the angel’s ass. He can last for hours - a bonus that goes a long way when he’s torturing souls on the wrack and has come in handy more than once when he’s needed to punish the angel. It’s nice to not have to concentrate, though; Dean just takes his pleasure, sinking nails deep into Cas’ hips so the biting scent of angel blood fills the air. Smelling it makes him growl, pushes him to fuck harder, faster, deeper. Leaning forward, Dean rests his weight on Cas’ shoulders, just along the wing joint so he can feel just how helpless his pet is below him as powerful muscles contract and heave with no hope of getting away. 

 

Snarling, Dean drops his head to Cas’ throat, sharp teeth tearing the angel open just as Dean  comes. Cas shrieks and jerks until the movement tears the mating bite further open. He goes limp with a whimper and Dean grins around the mouthful of flesh between his jaws. Cas is his. 

 

Life sparks even as Dean pumps his load deep into his pet. Dark swirls spring into being, centered around Cas’ midsection. They shy from the glow of the angel’s grace until their thin shells prove protective enough to keep them from harm. Dean only rests for a moment to observe before willing himself hard again. After all, there are far more eggs in his pet’s belly than that, and he’s not going to waste the opportunity to breed Cas up right. 


End file.
